


A Small Price To Pay

by softywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Friends episode title meme: "The One With Ross' Library Book"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Price To Pay

The morning shift had been Lydia’s favourite to work since she’d started at the library a little over two years ago and she happily took it whenever she could. The library was always relatively empty until around 11, when Danny came in to help her, giving Lydia plenty of time to check in all of the books left over from the night shift. This morning was no different. It was warm and quiet and she hummed softly as she passed each book under the scanner and then piled them on a book cart. Usually when she was done, she’d spend time working on any class work that needed to be done while she helped any patrons that wandered in.

Just as she was finishing up the books, the automatic doors slid open with a soft whoosh. When she lifted her head to look, she saw an unfamiliar girl shuffling in. The girl looked absolutely exhausted as she dug around in the backpack hanging haphazardly from her shoulder, but her outfit of boyfriend jeans and a bulky sweater looked comfortable.

“Good morning,” Lydia called out.

The girl’s head shot up, blue knit beanie nearly falling from her head, and she gazed at Lydia in what could only be described as surprise.

“Morning,” she replied, voice surprisingly smooth and deep. She tugged her beanie back down over her dirty blonde hair and approached the desk.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Lydia asked, waves of red hair falling across her shoulder when she tilted her head imploringly.

“I keep getting an email about an overdue book,” the girl responded, back to digging through her backpack. “It’s getting kind of annoying so I’m here to give the book back.”

“Do you have your I.D. with you?” Lydia asked, trying to hide the smile fluttering across her lips. She couldn’t help it - this girl was adorable.

“Um, no?” The girl said sheepishly, finally pulling a thick book from her bag. “I was in a rush when I left my apartment and I forgot it.”

“Normally I wouldn’t be able to help you without it - we’re supposed to instill fear in anyone who forgets their card - but you look like you could use a break,” Lydia clicked around on the computer until the window where she could type in the girls name popped up. “I just need your first and last name.”

“Malia Tate,” the girl - Malia - told her and placed the book on the counter next to Lydia’s hand.

Lydia picked it up and glanced at the cover before she scanned it. “A Day in the Life of Ancient Rome?” She asked as a new window popped up informing her of what she already knew - the book was ridiculously overdue. “Why exactly did you need this book for almost five months?”

“It was for a class,” Malia zipped her backpack up and slung it around until it rested against her back. “About Ancient Rome. It took me a while to finish it and then write a ten page paper.”

“I hope it was worth the 15 dollars you now owe the library,” Lydia commented.

Malia shrugged, “Was cheaper than buying it from the bookstore.”

Lydia huffed a surprised sounding laugh, set the book off to the side, looked at Malia who had stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Did you want to pay on it today?” she asked.

“I guess so,” Malia huffed, letting her backpack fall from her shoulder again. She unzipped the small pocket on the front and pulled her wallet out. She spent a moment counting change out in her palm. “Looks like I have six dollars and seventy…three cents. Is that okay….? Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Lydia. Lydia Martin,” she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, gave the girl before her a smile. “And yeah, I can make that work.”

Malia’s glossy pink lips curled into a grin. “Thanks, Lydia,” she said. Lydia’s heart did not skip a beat. It really didn’t. She took the money from Malia’s open hand and tried to will the heat away from her face. Malia glanced over her shoulder, most likely at the clock hanging on the wall and the grin fell away. “Shit, I am so late. I have to go. Thanks again.”

She left in a rush, glancing at Lydia over her shoulder as she went.

 

***

 

Lydia discovered the lines of red, yellow and blue in the book when she was putting it away. Normally, she didn’t care enough to follow protocol with this sort of thing. She’d put the book away and forget about it, instead of reporting it. She almost did just that but then she thought of Malia’s grin and her big brown eyes and she kind of wanted to see her again. And she knew just how to get the other girl to come back to the library.

 

***

 

It was a week before Lydia saw her again. The time that came between was busy for Lydia. She had coursework to do, quick naps to steal between classes. She even managed to have lunch with Allison, Kira and Stiles. She hadn’t really thought of Malia that much since she filed the report. Well, except for a couple of nights before when she was in bed with two fingers curled inside of herself. Seeing the girl leaning against the front desk, phone in the palm of her hand and jean-clad legs crossed at the ankle, had Lydia’s stomach fluttering unexpectedly.

“Can I help you?” Lydia questioned, voice slightly demanding. She circled around the desk and waited while Malia shoved her phone in her pocket and turned with eyes narrowed.

“I can’t believe you reported me for highlighting a book,” Malia snapped. “Why would you do that?”

“The only answer I have for that question is ‘Because its my job’,” Lydia enunciated with a smirk. “Is that all you needed or was there something else I could help you with, Miss Tate?” She said the name mockingly, enjoying the look Malia gave her.

“I would also like to know what time you get off,” Malia finally said. “I think you owe me a cup of coffee.”

“Is that so?” Lydia intoned, perfectly shaped eyebrow arching.

“Yes,” Malia informed her, so sure of herself in a way that Lydia found only made her more adorable. “And maybe dinner on Friday if you’re free.”

Lydia simpered, looking all too pleased with herself. “I get off at 4.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
